


Alleviating Boredom

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Espionage, F/F, Hawaii, Los Angeles, Mission Fic, Sort Of Fluff, Spy Stuff, attempts at witty repartee, very lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Bobbi bond while on an old-school, procedural SHIELD case. Daisy pulls off some social engineering tactics, Bobbi does her espionage thing, and the two women eventually end up in Hawaii, pursuing a businessman who's trying to sell some equipment to Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviating Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some vaguely-defined AU of season 3, where everyone is generally happier and more chill, Jemma was never sucked away to another planet, and Ward is a non-factor.
> 
> Also, I've posted this on my tumblr: http://movepastthefeeling.tumblr.com/post/137965509946/alleviating-boredom

“So, anyway, that girl in Hong Kong definitely thinks we’re in a relationship now, too. But it’s no big deal,” Daisy says, shrugging.

“Daisy, I just asked how your morning was,” Jemma says. “That was an incredibly long story.”

Jemma is analyzing some cells in the lab, and Daisy, finding that she doesn’t really have anything to do, has decided to spend some time with the scientist. Daisy is sitting on one of the countertops, lazily swinging her legs back and forth.

“I get bored sometimes,” Daisy says. “And our internet connection here is really fast.”

“That’s really not a good reason to catfish…,” Jemma pauses, trying to recall all of the details of Daisy’s story. “…a remarkable number of people, actually.”  

Before Daisy can respond, though, Bobbi pokes her head through the doorway of the lab.

“Daisy, Coulson wants to see us in his office,” Bobbi says.

“Alright, cool,” Daisy says, sliding off the countertop. “Maybe we’ll actually have a mission.”

“Maybe you’re going to get in trouble for identity theft,” Jemma mutters beneath her breath.

Daisy gives Jemma a look, but doesn’t say anything.

“Sounds like it,” Bobbi says, not having heard Jemma’s comment. “Sorry for stealing Daisy away, Jemma.”

Jemma waves them off. “It’s perfectly fine,” she says. “Maybe now I can actually focus on these cell cultures.”

“Nerd!” Daisy calls out over her shoulder, to which Bobbi chuckles.

Daisy and Bobbi walk up to Coulson’s office and knock. Coulson invites them in and leans against his desk as the two agents walk inside.

“I have a mission for you two,” Coulson says, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yes!” Daisy exclaims. She energetically pumps her fist in the air.

Coulson, with that perpetually amused expression he wears so often, just stares the young agent down. Bobbi tries her hardest to suppress the grin that threatens to spread across her face.  

“Sorry,” Daisy says, shrinking back. “It’s been a while since I’ve been out in the field. I’m getting a little bored.”

“I thought as much, given how much bandwidth you’ve been using lately,” Coulson says off-handedly. “My mission for you two may not allay the boredom for long, though. It’s a straightforward one. We suspect that a businessman in the tech industry is selling experimental espionage equipment to Hydra. We need him to not be doing that.”

Coulson taps a few buttons on his computer and an image of the target shows up on the projector screen across from his desk. He’s a middle-aged white male, with dusty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Altogether, he’s quite nondescript.

“John Cook. Talk about white-bread,” Daisy murmurs, reading the name of the businessman on the screen.

Coulson just gives her a look. Daisy apologizes again.

“So, we do some reconnaissance, find the time and location of the meet, and nail ‘em,” Bobbi says, brushing Daisy’s comment aside. “Is that right, sir?”

Coulson shrugs. “Pretty much. Like I said, this should be a straightforward op. We got the basic information from a SHIELD operating base in LA.”

Coulson taps a few more buttons and the office building in downtown Los Angeles where John Cook works comes up.

“Looks like we’re going on a field trip, Morse,” Daisy says. 

About an hour later, Bobbi and Daisy are sitting side-by-side in the cockpit of a quinjet. Bobbi’s set the course for Los Angeles, so the two of them get to sit back and relax for the majority of the flight.

“You know, we could have left sooner if you had chosen your gear more quickly,” Bobbi notes.

“Hey, it’s not my fault,” Daisy says. “Fitz just gave me new gauntlets. I had to test them out before we left.”

“Fair enough. Hopefully, we won’t have to use your powers at all on this op, though.”

“We’ll see. I do have a few new tricks up my sleeve,” Daisy grins.

Not much later, Bobbi and Daisy land their quinjet on an “abandoned” airstrip that the LA Shield division uses as a base. They meet up with the team there, who mostly just confirm what Coulson already told them about the location of the office building and the identity of the businessman.

The LA team also tells them that John Cook is planning on selling a skeleton key device to Hydra, which should, if it actually works, be able to bypass any form of cybersecurity. Daisy is skeptical, to say the least. Bobbi and Daisy plan their approach together – it ends up being mostly Daisy’s idea, which involves some social engineering and hacking that Daisy is very excited about.

From there, they drive into downtown Los Angeles. The sky is blue, the sun is shining bright, and a distinct layer of hazy smog hovers over the city. All in all, a typical day in LA. It’s just after the usual lunch hour when they get there, and there are still a few stragglers rushing back off to their jobs.

The two of them are in the elevator of the target’s building, quickly being whisked up to the 23rd floor. That’s the location of _Codex Inc.,_ the R&D firm run by John Cook, their target.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Bobbi asks.

“It’s definitely going to work. I did the same thing when I tried hacking the FBI,” Daisy says.

Bobbi raises an eyebrow at that.

“I mean – nothing,” Daisy says.

The two agents slip into their personas for this stage of the mission – two bickering IT workers. Bobbi slides on her (fake) glasses while Daisy grabs a fistful of flash drives out of her pocket.

“Cute glasses, by the way,” Daisy comments.

“Thank you,” Bobbi says, beaming. “You know, I actually used to wear glasses like this back at the academy.”

“Man, I always forget that you were such a dork,” Daisy says.

“Seriously?” Bobbi asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I know you can beat me up really easily.”  

“And don’t you forget it,” Bobbi teases, grinning.

The elevator dings and the door slides open, depositing them right in the lobby for the Codex offices. There’s a small reception area where an assistant sits. Time for phase one of the plan to begin: distract the receptionist and drop a bunch of flash drives everywhere. The two agents walk into the lobby.

“Whatever. Are you sure this is even the right floor?” Bobbi asks, as if she and Daisy had been in an argument this whole time.

“I’m positive,” Daisy says, and points at the Codex company logo. “Does this not say Bennet Accounting Firm?”

“It doesn’t,” Bobbi deadpans. “It says Codex, Inc.”

“Really?” Daisy asks, pretending to do a double-take. “Well, shit.”  

“Can I help you two?” the receptionist asks, and is promptly ignored.

“You could have checked what floor it was on before we got in the elevator,” Bobbi sighs.

“You know what?” Daisy asks, pointing dramatically at the blonde agent while letting the flash drives clatter to the ground from her other hand. “I am sick and tired of you judging me.”

“Could you please take this outside?” the receptionist asks timidly.

“ _You_ judging _me?'”_ Bobbi asks, feigning incredulity. “What about you with your, ‘oh, Barbara, that’s not the proper way to set up security protocols for a bank. Everyone is going to get their identity stolen and –’”

“Ladies, please!” the receptionist yells.

Bobbi and Daisy’s heads whip towards the source of the yelling, who shrinks back slightly under their gaze.

“Could you please take this ‘discussion’ outside?” the receptionist asks.

The room is absolutely silent for a moment.

“Yeah, sorry,” Bobbi mutters.

“Sorry about my _coworker_ here,” Daisy says as she begins walking out of the reception area.

“You know what?” Bobbi yells.

The two continue their bickering as they wait for the elevator to arrive. Until the elevator doors finally slide open and the two walk inside, the receptionist looks extremely anxious and slightly distraught. The receptionist sighs and sits back down, about to return to his game of solitaire when he notices the flash drives scattered about the floor. With another long, pained sigh, he stands up and walks over to one of them.

Bobbi and Daisy are long gone by now. Unsure of what to do, the receptionist finally decides to insert one of the drives into his computer to see if they’ll reveal any clues about the identity of the two loud, bickering women. There’s only one file on the drive titled “TPS_report_May_15.” With an eyebrow raised, the receptionist clicks it open.

“Do you think it worked?” Bobbi asks.

She and Daisy are walking out of the lobby of the building back to their SHIELD-approved unmarked black SUV, where Daisy can check the progress of her exploit.

“This method usually works pretty well unless the target is really savvy or watches way too many nerdy TV shows,” Daisy says. “So, no to both, for that receptionist. He’s going to plug in one of those infected flash drives and boom. We’re in.”

Daisy sits down in the passenger seat and grabs her laptop. Bobbi leans over the center console to watch Daisy’s screen, very curious about the exploit she’s running.  

“And,” Daisy breathes, drawing out the word.

She taps a couple of keys and a giant, pixelated thumbs-up appears on her screen (she programmed that herself, so that any of her less tech-savvy colleagues could tell when her hacking has worked).  

“We’re in,” Daisy says, grinning. “And you wanted to seduce him to get access to the boss’s communications.”

“Charm him, Daisy,” Bobbi says. “I said that we could _charm_ him.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Daisy says. “Give me a sec, I’ll be reading this John Cook guy’s emails in no time.”

“Are we sure that the information about the meet is even in his emails?”

“What else is he going to do, text Hydra?” Daisy asks. “This dude is business-yuppie to the core. He’d email his shit into the toilet if he could.”

“Vivid imagery,” Bobbi says, leaning back in the driver’s seat. “Let me know when you have the info.”

Daisy taps away at her laptop keyboard, using her new backdoor entrance to gain access to all the computers on the business’s private network. She sifts through personal files and correspondences in order to determine which computer is which. She think she has it when her brow furrows. Her expression grows more sour with each keystroke.

Bobbi quickly notices her fellow agent’s darkening expression.

“Is everything alright?” Bobbi asks.

“John Cook has an extra layer of security on his computer,” Daisy says.

“You can crack it, though. Right?”

Daisy frowns. “I can, theoretically. It would just take from, oh, I don’t know, now until the heat death of the universe.”

“So, you can’t crack it.”

“Not if we want to solve this case while reality as we know it still exists.”  

“Alright. We need a different approach.”

Daisy folds her arms across her chest, appearing deep in thought. “We do. And I might have just the thing…”

Bobbi drives off (to avoid suspicion by being in the same place for too long) as Daisy explains her plan. It’s crazy, but it might just work.

Bobbi parks the SUV outside of a chain coffee shop place that they can steal Wi-Fi from (Daisy actually obfuscates her internet usage by tunneling into the laptop of a patron of the coffee shop). Daisy has one window open on her computer that displays the information for the personal assistant to John Cook and another that displays the IT firm used by Codex, Inc. On her phone, she opens up a program that she designed that can spoof phone numbers. She hands the phone to Bobbi, who dials the IT firm and puts it on speaker.

“Hello, this is Eli Anderson with Touché IT Services. How may I help you?” the voice over the line – Eli – asks.

“Hi, this is Penelope Henderson, PA to John Cook at Codex, Inc.” Bobbi says.

“Ah, Ms. Henderson. What can I do for you?” Eli asks.

“I need to get the password to my boss’s computer,” Bobbi says.

The line is silent for a moment.

“Ma’am, we can’t give out passwords over the phone,” Eli says tentatively. “That’s against our security protocols.”

“Are you sure? This is really important,” Bobbi says.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Eli says. “I just can’t.

“Look, Eli, I really need his password,” Bobbi says, trying to sound anxious and panicky. “Mr. Cook is in a very important meeting right now and he just asked me to check a file on his computer. But I’m such an idiot that I can’t remember his password. Could you please just tell me what it is?”

Daisy has to stifle a snicker as Bobbi genuinely manages to sound like a neurotic, upset office worker.

Eli exhales a loud “um” into the phone and Bobbi can easily visualize him shaking his head.

“Alright, Ms. Henderson. It’s going to be okay. I’ll give you the password, just don’t mention that I did this,” Eli says.

“Oh, thank you so much,” Bobbi says.

“His password is, uh, ‘testpasswordpleaseignore.’”

Bobbi repeats the password, just to make sure she gets it down correctly. “Thank you so much, Eli,” she says.

“Of course. You have a good day now, ma’am,” Eli says.

“You are an absolute lifesaver,” Bobbi says. “Thank you so much. I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you with my boss – but I’ll be very discrete.”

“Okay, ma’am. Goodbye,” Eli says.

“Bye. And thanks again,” Bobbi says before hanging up.

Daisy grins. “You’re a fine character-actor, Bobbi Morse.”

“Thanks,” Bobbi says, smiling in return. “You wrote down that password, right?”

“Oh, shit,” Daisy exclaims, bringing a hand up to her mouth in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Just kidding!” Daisy says. “I’m already looking through his account. Let’s see, boring stuff, boring stuff, boring stuff –”

“I don’t really need a play-by-play,” Bobbi says.

“Here it is!” Daisy says. “The meet is happening two days from now. Did you know Hydra has their own email domain name?”

“Where’s the meet happening?” Bobbi asks.

Daisy scrolls down on her laptop.

“It’s happening at a party. On a yacht,” Daisy says. “In Hawaii.”

“Well, I can cross that off my bucket list.”  

Later that day, they call Coulson and report all of their findings. He tells the two agents to return back to base for now so that they can plan their “interruption” of the meet. The goal is to take out the businessman and the Hydra agents all in one fell swoop. So, for now, Bobbi and Daisy prepare for the next phase of the mission.

They look over what they know: John Cook is flying out to Hawaii to attend a private party on one of his rich friend’s yacht. At the party, he’s going to sell a skeleton key device (that can theoretically bypass most cybersecurity protocols). The party is invite-only, of course, and Daisy and Bobbi both need to get in so that they can stop John Cook from meeting up with Hydra.

“I can totally get you into that party, by the way” Hunter says, walking up to Daisy and Bobbi as they plan out the mission.

“You can?” Daisy asks, clearly skeptical.

“Do you even know what we’re doing?” Bobbi asks.

“Yeah, I overheard you talking about it. Yacht party in Hawaii, right? Sounds very romantic.”

Daisy and Bobbi just stare at him.

“But yeah, getting you two in, right. I know a guy,” Hunter says.

They wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t.

“You know a guy?” Daisy asks finally. “Like, what kind of a guy?”

“Just a guy. You know how people have guys that get them stuff or get them into places. That kind of a guy,” Hunter says.

Daisy and Bobbi just look at each other. Daisy makes a face that says something like, _should we trust Hunter?_ Bobbi responds with a look that can only mean, _I’d rather not have to, but if it doesn’t work we could always sneak onto the yacht and approach the mission in a stealthier way, possibly using an approach from the water with diving gear._ Daisy just shrugs, as if to say, _fair enough_.

“What is this? What’s going on here?” Hunter asks as the two women seem to communicate telepathically.

“Alright, we’ll trust your ‘guy,’” Bobbi says. “Besides, if it doesn’t work out…”

“We’ll probably just sneak onto the yacht and approach the mission in a stealthier way, possibly using an approach from the water with diving gear,” Daisy says off-handedly as she checks something on her phone.

“Okay, right,” Hunter says, eyeing the two women a bit suspiciously. “I’ll give my guy a call.

On the day before the meet, they once again load their equipment and supplies into a quinjet and begin their flight to Hawaii. It’s a long trip, even with the advanced propulsion technology of the quinjet, and the only scenery is the vast Pacific Ocean.  

“Hey, so, you and Hunter,” Daisy says suddenly, about halfway through the flight. “Is anything going on there?”

Bobbi chuckles. “God, no. I can’t keep doing that same old dance with him. We’re too up and down.”

“Yeah, you definitely bring out the crazy in each other,” Daisy says.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Bobbi says. “Why do you ask?”

Bobbi turns to look at Daisy.

“Oh, no reason,” Daisy lies. “Just curious.”

Daisy finds her gaze trapped by Bobbi’s stunning blue eyes for a moment too long. Daisy comes out of it like a trance and turns to stare out at the windshield at the ocean all around them, which seems dull in comparison to the blonde agent’s eyes.

Bobbi smiles knowingly at Daisy for just a moment before bringing her focus back to the quinjet’s controls. From there on, their choice of conversation topics turns to the more mundane (Bobbi tries for nearly an hour to convince Daisy that Star Wars is the finest sci-fi series out there, to little avail). They land at a private airstrip later on in the day.

After they land, the two walk through downtown Honolulu towards the pier where the yacht is supposed to be docked. It’s a beautiful day in Hawaii, which seems pretty typical. A light breeze floats through the air, cooling off what would have been a fairly hot day given the cloudless sky.

“Seriously, though, I’m going to say it again: I never trust Hunter when he says ‘I know a guy,’” Daisy says, attempting to emulate Hunter’s accent. “Like, what guy could that possibly be? ‘Hawaii-yacht-party guy?’”

“We look like rich partygoers, at least,” Bobbi says, smoothing the front of her dress. “You look gorgeous, by the way. You’re rocking that jumpsuit.”

Daisy beams. “Thanks! You look great, too. You’re, like, all legs in that dress. It’s crazy.”

The two agents walk up to the yacht. The boarding ramp is guarded by an attractive young woman armed with a list of approved names and a pen. Terrifying.

“Hello!” the woman greets. “What are your names?”

“Adrianne French,” Bobbi says, using one of her many aliases. “And this is my plus-one, Chloe Wang.”

The woman nods, scanning the list. She frowns slightly and taps her pen against the clipboard she’s holding.

“I’m sorry, Ms. French,” the woman says. “I don’t have you listed here as having a plus-one.”  

“Are you sure? Could you please check again?” Bobbi asks.

“Ma’am, I’m sure,” the woman says. “I’m very sorry, but I’m going to have to ask your friend to leave.”

Bobbi shoots Daisy a quick look that means something along the lines of _just go with what I’m about to do_. Daisy is immediately concerned, but keeps her expression neutral.

“Wow, that is incredibly homophobic,” Bobbi says, suddenly looking very cross.  

Daisy tries her best to suppress the shocked expression that flashes across her face.

“Excuse me?” the woman asks.

“You’re trying to exclude us from your fancy party because I’m in a relationship with this beautiful woman,” Bobbi says, gesturing at Daisy. “Aren’t you?”

Daisy can feel her cheeks begin to redden, but she keeps quiet and lets Bobbi do her thing. This can’t be a SHIELD-sanctioned espionage tactic.

“Ma’am, I can assure you that…”

Bobbi scoffs. “It’s always excuses with people like you. I can’t believe that we’re receiving treatment like this. You are hateful and ignorant.”

“No, not at all,” the woman says, looking a bit panicked now. “I have many gay friends…”

Bobbi laughs out loud. By now, guests are starting to come over to the side of the yacht to see what all the commotion is about.

“Great, you have a token gay friend. That is so insulting!” Bobbi raises her voice, trying to draw a big an audience as possible.

The gate-guardian woman looks behind her with a hint of apprehension as more guests gather around on the side of the boat.  

“Okay! Okay,” the woman relents. “I’ll let you in. Just please, keep your voice down.”

Bobbi smiles smugly at her. “Thank you. Let this be a lesson to you.”

“Yes, thank you,” Daisy says. “Shall we?”

Bobbi smoothly slides her hand down to Daisy’s lower back.

“Yes, let’s,” Bobbi says, smiling fondly down at Daisy.  

They push past the woman and walk up the ramp to the yacht. And even as they start to mill around the party, Daisy notices that Bobbi’s hand never leaves her back. The closeness of the taller agent is comforting, Daisy decides, and entirely welcome, even though they’re just doing this to maintain their cover.

After the last few guests arrive, the yacht departs slowly from the pier. It generally follows the coastline, allowing the partygoers to gaze at the Honolulu skyline: a long stretch of office buildings, hotels, and palm trees, capped off on the far end by Diamond Head crater. The sun is setting, now, and there’s nothing quite like a sunset in Hawaii. There’s something about the air that’s so fresh and clean that makes every ray of sun brighter and the colors richer and more vibrant.

The two agents lean against the railing, figuring they can take a bit of a breather. Daisy glances over at Bobbi and swears that the blonde woman is glowing, her hair more golden, her eyes more blue. A Mona Lisa smile grows on Daisy’s face as it hits her all at once.

Bobbi notices that Daisy’s gaze is upon her.

“What is it?” she asks.

“Nothing,” Daisy says, shrugging. “Just – Hunter is an idiot.”

Bobbi laughs and Daisy’s smile grows wider.

“We can definitely agree on that,” Bobbi says.

Daisy wishes that they could spend more time just watching the coastline of Hawaii, but there’s work to be done. The two agents refocus on finding John Cook.

The crowd surrounding them is comprised of the exact type of people you’d expect to attend a private party on a yacht. It’s an older, clearly affluent group, the men dressed in navy blazers and linen pants and the women in all sorts of lightweight, cream or beige-colored dresses. Daisy feels uneasy around this bourgeoisie bunch.  

“What a bunch of squares, right?” Bobbi jokes, her voice barely above a murmur, perhaps sensing Daisy’s general discomfort with the party.

“Ugh, I know,” Daisy says, having to crane her neck slightly to whisper back at Bobbi. “This is the exact machine I was raging against back when I was with the Rising Tide.”

“Well, we’re going to take out at least one of them today,” Bobbi says, still scanning the crowd. “Hold on – is that him?”

Bobbi subtly points at a middle-aged white man with dusty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He’s carrying a briefcase with him, the handle clutched tightly in his hand.

“Let me see,” Daisy says.

She reaches into the pocket of her formal jumpsuit and pulls out her phone. With a few quick taps she brings up the picture of John Cook.

“It’s a match,” Daisy says. “I think that guy he’s with is Hydra, too. That looks like a Hydra ring.”

“I’m going to try and get a closer look,” Bobbi says.

Bobbi takes a few purposeful strides closer when a burly, clearly out-of-place man in a black suit stops her path. Bobbi looks up at him, catching a glimpse of what appears to be a Hydra tattoo on the side of his neck.

“Director of security, isn’t it?” the man asks, face contorting into a toothy grin. “It’s a shame you got ‘let go.’”

Bobbi smirks. “I quit, actually.”

The man lunges at Bobbi, who neatly side-steps him and follows up with a quick kick to his back. He lurches forward and loses his balances, his upper body slamming against a nearby table. Daisy finishes the guy off with a quick knee to his face. The partygoers gasp and scream, trying to scurry out of the way.

Two more Hydra goons jump out. John Cook and his Hydra contact, obviously aware that someone is on to them, start to run off.

“They’re getting away!” Daisy yells.

“Go after him! I’ll take care of these guys,” Bobbi says.

Daisy nods once and sprints off, slipping on her new, lightweight gauntlets at the same time. Bobbi drops into a comfortable fighting stance, smirking at the two Hydra agents in front of her. They’re big, tough-looking guys. They don’t stand a chance.

“Shit, where did they go?” Daisy mutters. “This yacht is only so big.”

Just then, Daisy is tackled from the side by yet another Hydra thug.

“Seriously?” Daisy yells.

The young agent quickly wrestles her way out of the Hydra agent’s grasp and gets back on her feet, ready to fight him off. Two more Hydra goons, though, step out, cracking their knuckles and pounding their fists into their palms. As they do so, Daisy can hear the sound of a motorboat engine starting up, on which John Cook and his Hydra contact are most certainly escaping.

“You have to be kidding me,” Daisy groans. “I don’t have time for this.”

Daisy focuses, and sends three quick bursts of vibrational energy at each Hydra thug. They each fly backwards and slam against the bulkhead of the yacht.

Daisy sprints to the back of the yacht, where the motorboat must have launched from. She can still just barely see it disappearing into the distance. With a slow exhale, Daisy clears her mind and tries to focus on the vibrational energy of the motorboat, holding her hands out in front of her.

There are a lot of distractions, though, between the motion of the waves, the rumbling of the yacht’s engine, and the panicky crowd around her. It’s quickly getting dark now, too, and the small motorboat is hard to make out by sight. Daisy frowns, her hands shaking tremulously.

“Damn it!” Daisy exclaims, dropping her hands. She couldn’t do it.

“What’s wrong?” Bobbi asks, jogging up alongside her.

“They got away. I couldn’t stop them,” Daisy says.

“That’s fine,” Bobbi says, a playful smile forming on her face.

“What do you mean?” Daisy asks. “Stopping them was literally the entire point of this mission.”

Bobbi holds up her phone, the display of which shows a map with a blinking red dot on it.

“I managed to get a tracker on John Cook as they were leaving,” Bobbi says. “Classic spy move.”

“Aren’t you just a delight, Bobbi Morse?” Daisy asks, grinning.

The two stand there for a moment.

“But we should definitely go after them now,” Bobbi says.

“Yeah, totally. Let’s steal this other motorboat,” Daisy agrees.

The two agents speed to shore. Bobbi keeps a close watch on the tracker; John Cook and his Hydra contact are moving quickly now on land, probably in a car. After what feels like an eternity, they make it to shore and desperately search for a vehicle so that they can catch up with their target.

“I found a bike!” Bobbi announces.

And not just any bike. Parked on the side of the road is a sleek, angular beauty of a motorcycle in a stunning bright red color. Bobbi hops on and quickly hotwires the bike.

“Hop on,” Bobbi says over her shoulder.

Daisy pauses for a moment, just the tiniest bit overwhelmed by the sight of Bobbi Morse straddling the powerful motorcycle. Daisy _definitely_ doesn’t look at the curve of the blonde agent’s backside, or at the way her strong thighs wrap around the streamlined curves of the bike, or even at the way the breeze has picked up her golden hair and tosses it about. No sir, no way.

“Well, this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Daisy mutters to herself.

Daisy slides onto the motorcycle behind Bobbi and wraps her arms around the blonde agent’s torso. Bobbi hands Daisy her phone so that she can track their target. Then, without warning, Bobbi speeds off, the motorcycle roaring beneath them. Night has fallen, and the lone headlight of the bike carves through the darkness.

“What’d you say before you got on the bike?” Bobbi asks, as they scream down the road.

“Oh, nothing,” Daisy lies.

Bobbi expertly weaves the motorcycle down winding roads and between cars as they chase down John Cook. The distance between them and the blinking red dot shrinks with every passing minute. Daisy stares at the map as she directs Bobbi, and a plan forms in her mind.

“Bobbi, do you trust me?” Daisy asks.

“Absolutely,” Bobbi says.

“Alright. Take a hard right – now!” Daisy yells.

Bobbi turns the bike hard and they blast around the corner. Daisy has a hunch on where John Cook and the Hydra agent are going. If she’s right, they might make it to their destination before she does. If she’s wrong, well, it’s at least pretty fun to have her arms wrapped around Bobbi Morse as they speed down the streets of Honolulu on an overpowered motorbike.

“Where are we going?” Bobbi asks after taking a few more turns.

“The closest private airfield,” Daisy answers. “I have a feeling like these guys want to get out of here fast.”

“I like that feeling,” Bobbi says.

Bobbi actually manages to get them there before John Cook arrives. To avoid any security, Bobbi drives the motorbike to a remote side of the airfield and parks it. The two agents climb over the fence – the barbed wire proves to be a challenge, especially given the dress that Bobbi’s wearing – but they make it over and drop down onto the tarmac.

The two agents run towards the entrance just as a black, unmarked SUV pulls through the front gate. John Cook is in the passenger’s seat, with the Hydra agent driving.

“Hey, you want to see something cool?” Daisy asks, casual as can be.

“I’d love to,” Bobbi says.

Daisy holds her hands up and focuses. After a few seconds, every tire on the SUV bursts from the Inhuman’s directed vibrational energy. The vehicle skids to a stop just in front of the two agents.

The Hydra agent quickly exits the car, brandishing his gun, but he doesn’t stand a chance. Bobbi already has her handgun trained right at his face.

“Drop it,” Bobbi warns.

“I’d do what she says,” Daisy says. “I wouldn’t dream of messing with her, and I have all these sick earthquake powers.”

The Hydra agent snarls at them but drops his gun and kicks it over to the two SHIELD agents all the same all the same.

“It won’t matter if you take me in,” he says. “Cut off one head and two more…”

Bobbi cold-cocks him and he slumps to the ground, unconscious.

“I really hate that saying,” Bobbi says.

“Yeah, it’s pretty dorky,” Daisy says.

John Cook, clearly terrified now, slams the car door open and tries running away, the briefcase with the skeleton key clutched in his arms.

Daisy sighs. “I hate it when they do that.”

“Yup,” Bobbi nods.

Daisy lifts a hand up and uses a tiny amount of vibrational energy to trip John up. He falls awkwardly to the ground, the briefcase breaking his fall. He gets up again, still trying to escape when Bobbi grabs his shoulder and spins him around. The businessman yelps a bit as he comes face to face with the two Shield agents.

“John Cook?” Bobbi asks, and the businessman nods frantically. “We’re turning you in.”

“I mean, c’mon, dude. You were trying to sell tech to Hydra,” Daisy says, as if scolding a petulant child. “That is so, _so_ illegal. You know those guys are basically Nazis, right?”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” John stammers. “It was just good business.”

“Ugh, capitalists,” Daisy scoffs.

Bobbi zip-ties John’s hands together and grabs the briefcase from him. She inspects its contents, making sure the skeleton key device is still inside. After that, the two agents contact their support team, who quickly meet them at their location to take John Cook and the unconscious Hydra agent away.

“I’d say that was a success,” Bobbi says as the support team finishes up.

“Definitely,” Daisy says. “Let me call Coulson and tell him that we’re done here.”

Daisy steps aside and dials Coulson on her phone. The line rings a couple of times before the Director picks up.

“Daisy,” Coulson greets. “I’m assuming that the mission went well?”

“It did. We stopped the meet from happening and we took a handful of Hydra agents into custody at the same time.”

“Good work,” Coulson says. “When can I expect you back on base?”

Tomorrow. The mission went perfectly well, and they should fly back tomorrow. But then Daisy glances over at Bobbi, who’s standing there beneath the Hawaiian moonlight, looking beautiful and disarmingly peaceful.

“There were some, uh, complications that came up, actually,” Daisy lies. “You know. Loose ends to tie up and everything. We’ll be back, uh, three days from now.”

The line is silent for a moment, and Daisy just knows that Coulson is going to call her out. She can just hear the director’s voice now, telling her not to waste time, that there were more missions to be done…

“That’s fine,” Coulson says instead. “Come back when you’re ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

Daisy hangs up.

“What’d he say?” Bobbi asks.

“Uh, hey, was coming to Hawaii actually on your bucket list?” Daisy asks.

“Yes, actually,” Bobbi says. “I’ve wanted to come here ever since I was young. I just never figured I’d do so for work and not for pleasure.”

“Well, I may have just lied to Coulson to buy us an few extra days here, which seems like a terrible idea now that I say it out loud,” Daisy says. “But on the other hand – Hawaii vacation!”

Bobbi laughs.

“You’re terrible, Daisy,” she says. “But I definitely wouldn’t mind some time off. With you.”

Daisy smiles at her. Mission success.

**Three Days Later**

“So, anyway, I totally lied to Coulson and I got a few extra days in Hawaii with Bobbi. It was awesome,” Daisy says, once again perched on one of the countertops in the lab.

“Daisy, do you ever have work to do here?” Simmons asks.

Daisy shrugs. “Not really. Things have been pretty quiet lately. What’re _you_ even working on, anyway?”

“I’m trying to cure cancer,” Jemma says.

Daisy pauses for a beat.

“Are you actually trying to cure cancer?” Daisy asks. “Or do you just want me to feel bad for bothering you all the time?”

“Both,” Jemma says.

Daisy chuckles. “Can’t blame you for that.”

Just then, Bobbi walks into the lab, wearing a t-shirt with “Star Wars” emblazoned across the chest.

“Get a load of this nerd,” Daisy murmurs to Jemma, who rolls her eyes but a hint of a smile appears on her face.

“What’d you call me?” Bobbi asks. “Don’t make me regret missing work to spend time with you, Daisy.”

“Sorry, Bobbi,” Daisy says.

“You better be,” Bobbi says, grinning.

Bobbi rests her hands on Daisy’s knees and leans in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. They lean back from each other, smiling, leaving Jemma in the background with a confused expression on her face.

“Wait,” Jemma says. “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, as always, I absolutely love feedback. Good, bad, ambivalent, whatever. I love it.


End file.
